forgotten_realmsfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Helden van Greenest
De Helden van Greenest waren een groep avonturiers die betrokken waren bij de raid op Greenest door de Cult of the Dragon in de nacht van 3 op 4 alturiak in 1489 DR en later verder betrokken raakten in een strijd tegen de Cult. Leden De leden van de Helden van Greenest waren als volgt: * Dimitri Delmirev, dragonborn paladin * Randal Greycastle, mens sorcerer * Evendur Evenwood, mens rogue * Lit Sum, genasi monk Tirannie van Draken Raid op Greenest thumb|centre|400x400px|Een blauwe draak valt Greenest aanIn de avond van 3 alturiak, 1489 DR, terwijl Greenest werd aangevallen door de Cult of the Dragon, een blauwe draak, en een groep huurlingen die voor de cult werkten, kwamen de vier avonturiers aan in het dorp. Ze hielpen Linan en Cuth Swift ontsnappen aan kobolden, hoewel één van de kinderen van Swift door een kobold werd gedood. Daarna hebben ze een huurling gevangen genomen ter ondervraging, van wie zij leerden dat de raid door de Cult of the Dragon werd uitgevoerd en dat de Cult een kamp had ten zuiden van het dorp. Hierna hebben de avonturiers de blauwe draak weggejaagd van het dorp. Daaran hebben ze een groep mensen, waaronder priester Eadyan Falconmoon, bevrijd uit de tempel van Chauntea. Omdat er nog een groep cultists in de tempel zat, heeft Randal de tempel in brand gestoken. Tegen het einde van de nacht daagde de blauwe half-draak Langdedrosa Cyanwrath de mensen van het dorp uit om iemand met hem te laten duelleren. Dimitri accepteerde deze uitdaging en verloor, hoewel hij het wel overleefde. Zoektocht naar het kamp Op 5 alturiak zijn de avonturiers samen met Randal's broer, Huub, op verzoek van gouverneur Tarbaw Nighthill, op zoek gegaan naar het kamp om meer te weten te komen over de raiders. Daarnaast vroeg de monk Nesim Waladra hen om zijn leermeester, Leosin Erlanthar, die tijdens de raid gevangen was genomen, te redden uit het kamp. Bij de zoektocht naar het kamp kwamen ze twee groepen tegen: eerst een groep cultists en kobolden die aan het koken waren, die ze allemaal hebben gedood, gevolgd door een groep cultists die een val hadden gezet. Eén van deze cultists hebben ze gevangen genomen ter ondervraging; de rest hebben ze gedood. De gevangen cultist vertelde dat het kamp onder leiding staat van een zwarte half-draak Rezmir, onder haar de mens Frulam Mondath, en onder haar de blauwe half-draak Langdedrosa. In het kamp Eenmaal aangekomen bij het kamp is Huub teruggekeerd naar Greenest. Randal en Evendur zijn het kamp binnengegaan en zagen daar Langdedrosa, Frulam, Rezmir en een onbekende Red Wizard. 's Avonds hebben ze, terwijl Lit en Dimitri een afleiding verzorgde, de monnik Leosin bevrijd uit het kamp. Ondertussen was Huub Greycastle gevangen genomen door de cult en naar een grot in het kamp gebracht. Nadat Leosin bevrijd was zijn Lit en Dimitri met hem teruggekeerd richting Greenest. Randal en Evendur zijn langer in het kamp gebleven, waar ze er de volgende ochtend (op 6 alturiak) achterkwamen dat de cult uit het kamp zou vertrekken en zich op zou splitsen in kleinere groepen. Deze groepen zouden allemaal naar Baldur's Gate reizen en daar contact zoeken met Aravax Foxtraveler, die hen verdere instructies zou geven. Terwijl de cult het kamp aan het afbouwen was zijn Randal en Evendur ook teruggekeerd naar Greenest. Daar verzocht Leosin de helden om hem en zijn vriend Ontharr Frume zo spoedig mogelijk op te komen zoeken in de herberg A Pair of Black Antlers te Elturel. In Greenest heeft Randal per postduif een brief verzonden aan Ulder Ravengard, leider van de Flaming Fist en tevens Randal's werkgever, om hem op de hoogte te stellen van de aankomende Cultists en hem te verzoeken uit te kijken naar deze Aravax Foxtraveler. In de grot Op 7 alturiak keerden de vier terug naar de locatie van het kamp, waar zij hoopten Huub nog aan te treffen om hem te kunnen redden. Het kamp was inmiddels afgebouwd en verlaten, op vier jagers na. De grot was echter nog niet verlaten. In de grot troffen de helden een aantal cultists aan, die ze doodden. Daarna kwamen ze Langdedrosa Cyanwrath en zijn twee bodyguards tegen. In het gevecht dat volgde werden zowel Langdedrosa als Lit Sum gedood. De overige drie leden van de heldengroep werden door de bodyguards bewusteloos geslagen en gevangen gezet. Zij werden op de ochtend van 8 alturiak vastgebonden wakker maar wisten met hulp van Dikzak te ontsnappen. Na een uiterst korte confrontatie met Frulam Mondath, die met behulp van een onzichtbaarheidsdrank wist te ontsnappen, vonden zij Huub en hebben zij hem bevrijd. Ook hebben ze twee zwarte drakeneieren kapotgemaakt en de (redelijk volgroeide) foetussen daarin gedood. In een brief geschreven door Rezmir aan Frulam lazen zij later dat de cult in totaal drie drakeneieren had. Hierna kwamen zij nog een aantal drakes en slapende kobolden tegen, die ze gedood hebben. Daarna hebben ze het lichaam van Lit Sum teruggevonden en zijn met dit lichaam teruggegaan naar Greenest. Terug in Greenest Terwijl Huub een gevangene van de Cult was, werd hij door Frulam ondervraagd en gemarteld. Tijdens deze ondervragingen heeft hij losgelaten dat hij gezonden was door gouverneur Tarbaw Nighthill. Frulam heeft toen twee cultists naar Greenest gezonden om Tarbaw te doden. Toen de Helden van Greenest terug in het dorpje aankwamen was Tarbaw al gedood. Castellan Escobert verzocht de avonturiers om hem tot leven te laten wekken door de priester Eadyan Falconmoon. Zelf had hij niet genoeg geld om dit te laten doen. Voor het tot leven wekken van Tarbaw en Lit vroeg Falconmoon een totaalprijs van 1750 goudstukken. Omdat de avonturiers dit niet bij zich hadden, probeerden ze te betalen met juwelen die ze in de grot van de cult hadden gevonden. Falconmoon weigerde deze juwelen te accepteren. Daarom zijn de avonturiers toen naar Berdusk gereden om aldaar de juwelen te verkopen. Op de reis terug naar Greenest kwamen zij een kanarieverkoper tegen die hulp vroeg omdat het wiel van zijn kar was afgebroken. Randal gebruikte toen mending om de kar te repareren, maar Dimitri was hier tegen omdat hij vermoedde dat het een val van de cultists was. De kanarieverkoper gaf aan erg teleurgesteld te zijn in Dimitri's negatieve houding en vervolgde zijn weg. Op 13 alturiak kwamen de avonturiers terug aan in Greenest, waar priester Falconmoon tegen betaling zowel Tarbaw Nighthill als Lit Sum uit de dood deed herrijzen. Elturel Nadat Lit weer tot leven was gewekt zijn de avonturiers vertrokken naar Elturel, zoals Leosin van hen had verzocht. Hier kwamen ze aan op 19 alturiak. In de herberg A Pair of Black Antlers ontmoetten zij Ontharr Frume, lid van de Order of the Gauntlet, een vriend van Leosin. Leosin zelf was inmiddels vertrokken richting Waterdeep. Deze liet hen de verkoop van een nep-drakenei onderscheppen zodat de maker van het ei achterhaald kon worden. Daarna vertelde hij hen over de plannen van de cult: zij waren een schat aan het verzamelen om te offeren aan Tiamat bij een ritueel dat haar zou bevrijden uit Avernus, waar zij door Asmodeus gevangen gehouden werd. Ontharr regelde een boot waarmee zij over de Chionthar naar Baldur's Gate konden varen. Voordat ze vertrokken hebben ze een Hat of Disguise gekocht en hebben ze Dimitri zwart geverft zodat ze minder snel herkend zouden worden. Daarna zijn ze vertrokken richting Baldur's Gate. Baldur's Gate Na een kort gevecht met een Ogre op de Chionthar kwamen de avonturiers op 24 alturiak aan in Baldur's Gate. Hier spraken zij met Ulder Ravengard, leider van de Flaming Fists, aan wie Randal eerder een brief had geschreven. Deze vertelde hen dat hij op zoek was gegaan naar Aravax Foxtraveler, maar er achter was gekomen dat dit een schoenmaker was die zes jaar geleden was overleden aan de pokken. Daarna zijn de avonturiers zelf op onderzoek uitgegaan. Een dronken man in de herberg The Blushing Mermaid leidde ze rechtstreeks naar niemand minder dan Xanathar, die zich om onbekende redenen in Baldur's Gate bevond en hen vertelde dat ze waarschijnlijk op zoek waren naar The Fox Traveler, een bedrijf in Little Calimshan dat wagens verkocht. De avonturiers zijn hier naartoe gegaan en vroegen de eigenaar naar Aravax. Dit bleek een codewoord te zijn voor cultists om zich te identificeren. De eigenaar vertelde hen wat hij eigenlijk aan cultists hoorde te vertellen: dat ze aan de noordkant van de stad een wagen diende te kopen en zich aan diende te sluiten bij een van de caravaans die van Baldur's Gate naar Waterdeep reisde. In Waterdeep moesten ze zich aansluiten bij de High Road Charter Company richting Neverwinter. Nog vóór Neverwinter moestten ze stoppen bij Carnath Roadhouse en hun goederen overdragen aan de half-orc Bog Luck. Later in Baldur's Gate kwamen de avonturiers Frulam Mondath tegen, die onderweg was naar The Fox Traveler. Zij heeft hen vertelt dat de cult zich vroeger focuste op het maken van dracoliches, maar dat ze recentelijk onder nieuwe leiding zijn gekomen en dat deze nieuwe leiding alleen nog maar gefocust is op het bevrijden van Tiamat, waar Frulam zelf geen voorstander van is. Daarnaast wilde ze liever niet dat de leidinggevenden van de cult, met name Rezmir, er achter zouden komen dat ze eerder in de grot voor hen gevlucht was. De avonturiers hebben haar toen onder valse voorwendselen naar het hoofdkantoor van de Flaming Fists op Wyrm's Rock gelokt. Daar werd ze door leden van de Flaming Fists gevangen gezet. Hierna zijn de avonturiers naar de winkel van Ackyn Selebon gegaan, die hen vertelde dat ze zich konden aansluiten bij een karavaan met een wagen of, als ze geen wagen hadden, ze eventueel werk konden vinden als bodyguard voor een wageneigenaar. Reis naar Waterdeep De avonturiers vonden werk als guards bij Achreny Ulyeltin, een eigenaar van twee wagens die bont en huiden vervoerden. Andere individuen die meereisden met de caravaan waren: * Aldor Urnpoleshurst * Beldak Whistlesnatch * Beyd Sechepol * Edhelri Lewel * Eldkin Agetul * Enom Tobun * Green Imsa * Hollyonna Whistlesnatch * Lai Angesstun * Lasfelro the Silent * Leda Widris * Losvius Longnose * Noohar Serelim * Nyerhite Verther * Orvustia Esseren * Oyn Evenmor * Radecere Perethun * Samardag the Hoper * Sulesdeg the Pole * Tyjit Skesh * Werond Torohar De karavaan vertrok op 26 alturiak. Op deze dag wilde Losvius Longnose graag de Hat of Disguise van Randal kopen voor vijf zilverstukken, maar Randal stond dit niet toe. Diezelfde nacht zag Randal dat Aldor Urnpolehurst 's nachts naar hun wagen toe kwam sluipen, maar weer wegging toen hij zag dat Randal nog wakker was. Op 28 alturiak verliet de karavaan het platteland rond Baldur's Gate en kwamen zij aan in de Fields of the Dead. Op 30 alturiak heeft Beyd Sechepol een van zijn paarden gedood omdat het niet sterk genoeg meer was een kar vooruit te trekken. Als gevolg hiervan werd Edhelri Lewel boos. Op 1 ches werd de wagen met de avonturiers aangevallen door 2 Perytons. Hiervan hebben de avonturiers er één gedood en de ander weggejaagd. Op 3 ches werd de weg geblokkeerd door de wagen van Nenvil Glowvigor die werd aangevallen door een aantal Hobgoblins. De Helden van Greenest hebben de hobgoblins gedood en Nenvil en zijn guards gered. Van 4 tot en met 8 ches was er veel zware regen en donder. Op 8 ches moest de weg vrijgemaakt worden van Shriekers, als gevolg waarvan Evendur nooit meer paddenstoelen wilt eten. Op 11 ches stak de karavaan bij Trollclaw Ford de rivier The Winding Water over. Op de nacht van 15 op 16 ches braken de avonturiers in bij de wagen van Lasfelro the Silent. Hierbij hebben ze de Gargoyle die de wagen bewaakte gedood. Ze kwamen er achter dat de kar rijkdommen vervoerde en trokken hieruit de conclusie dat de mensen op de wagen cultists waren. De volgende ochtend zagen ze de reizigers op deze kar praten met degenen die reisden op de kar van Beldak en Hollyonna Whistlesnatch. Hieruit trokken ze de conclusie dat deze kar ook aan de cultists toebehoorde. Op 18 ches verscheen er een eindje van de weg een aantal herten, waaronder één zeer groot hert met een geweldig gewei en een vacht dat glinsterde alsof het van goud was. Er werd al snel een jacht opgezet om dit hert te doden. Randal en Dimitri deden hier ook aan mee. Zij volgden het hert naar een oude ruïne in het bos. Hier vonden zij niet het hert, maar een naakte wood elf uit wiens hoofd een gewei groeide, die beweerde dat hij honderden jaren geleden een prins was die woonde in het kasteel waarvan nu alleen nog een paar muren half overeind stonden. Hij vertelde dat hij vervloekt was door de vader van de vrouw van wie hij hield, waardoor hij wanneer hij buiten de ruïnes kwam de vorm van een hert aannam. Hij geloofde dat er in Waterdeep tovenaars zouden zijn die zijn vloek konden verhelpen. De helden geloofden dit omdat Green Imsa om een soortgelijke reden naar Waterdeep op weg was. Ze namen het hert mee naar hun wagen, waar Achreny het wilde doden en zijn huid eraf wilde snijden, maar de avonturiers stonden dit niet toe. Op 23 ches kwam de karavaan langs het geruïneerde kasteel Dragonspear. Enom Tobun vertelde de avonturiers hier een verhaal over hoe een grote draak bij het kasteel naar binnen was gecrasht en dat het daarom nu in puin lag. Ook vertelde hij een verhaal over een gevecht tussen een vliegende kraken en een ijsreus in Luskan. Randal was er zeker van dat er van dit verhaal niks klopte maar dat Enom het uit zijn duim zoog, wat Enom met enige tegenzin ook toegaf. In de nacht van 27 op 28 ches verbleven de reizigers in een herberg. De vier helden besloten toen om de cultists in hun slaap te doden, hun wagens en karren te stelen en daarmee weg te gaan. Ze hebben toen Beldak Whistlesnatch, Eldkin Agetul, Hollyonna Whistlesnatch, Lasfelro the Silent en Radecere Perethun de keel door gesneden. Daarna hebben ze het gouden hert uit de wagen gehaald en zijn ze tezamen met het hert, de twee cult-wagens en een aantal gestolen paarden midden in de nacht vertrokken richting Waterdeep. Op 2 tarsakh kwamen de avonturiers Carlon Amoffel tegen. Hij zat tot aan zijn nek ingegraven in het zand. De avonturiers hebben hem uitgegraven en zagen aan een tatoeage dat Carlon lid was van de Harpers, dezelfde organisatie waar ook Leosin Erlanthar lid van was. Carlon vertelde de avonturiers dat hij dezelfde missie had als zij: hij had zich aangesloten bij een karavaan om er achter te komen waar de cultists hun schat heen brachten. De cultists in die karavaan hadden Carlon echter ontmaskerd toen hij inbrak in hun wagen. De overige karavaanleden wilden hem niet doden, maar ze vonden het wel goed om hem in te graven en hem vervolgens aan zijn lot over te laten. Op 6 tarsakh kwamen de avonturiers 's nachts de karavaan waar Carlon bij zat tegen. Ze hebben toen ook daar de cultists de keel doorgesneden en hebben hun wagen en paarden gestolen. Op 10 tarsakh kwam de nieuwe mini-karavaan van cult-wagens aan in Daggerford. Hier verliet Carlon de avonturiers. Kort daarna werden de wagens herkend door de onbekende Red Wizard die Randal en Evendur eerder in het kamp van de cultists hadden gezien. Het bleek dat deze tovenaar een afspraak had met de originele bedrijvers van deze wagens om hem naar Waterdeep te brengen, zodat hij van daar uit zelf verder kon reizen naar een plaats die hij "Naerytar" noemde. Deze tovenaar dacht nu echter dat de Helden van Greenest de cultists waren met wie hij een afspraak had en sloot zich bij hen aan om in Waterdeep te komen, waar ze uiteindelijk op 15 tarsakh aankwamen.